


La habitación está en fallas

by NeusWastedLife



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, estos dos son tontos, intensidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasaría, si durante esos cuarenta minutos que llevaban la misma camiseta, olvidaran toda la ojeriza que se tenían y empezaran a jugar como dos compañeros de verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La habitación está en fallas

**Author's Note:**

> No, el título no es serio, pero es que estoy desesperada.
> 
> PD: Muchísimas gracias a MadameNoir por su maravillosa beta ~

Si entre ambos se pasaran la pelota de vez en cuando, el marcador del Shohoku seguramente se quedaría sin números antes de que acabara el partido. Pero ese era un detalle que nadie debía de tener en cuenta o, de lo contrario, Akagi ya habría empleado sus habilidades de maestro de guardería para soltarles la charla y no dejarles salir del gimnasio hasta resolver sus diferencias. Solo el entrenador Anzai les había hecho algún comentario y, con el mismo éxito que los chichones del gorila en sus cabezas, no había producido efecto. Tampoco podía esperarse mucho más de ellos; como respuesta a cualquier insinuación de que unieran sus fuerzas. Rugidos de consternación y murmullos insultantes, más alguna referencia a las limitaciones de los narcolépticos y el retraso mental de los pelirrojos. Ahí sí que tenían un amplio repertorio donde elegir, incluso si les cogían de buen humor —claro, que con los caretos tan expresivos de Rukawa, eso nunca se sabía―.

«¡Me cago en tu estampa!, ¡encéstala aunque solo sea de potra!»

«¡Idiota, yo no soy como tú!»

La sola idea empezó a buscarse un hueco poco a poco. Su mente solía estar ligeramente más receptiva bajo el calor de los focos y la tensión del juego. El silbido cortante del balón en cada asistencia y los continuos botes que inundaban el estadio quedaban ensordecidos por el clamor del público, especialmente cuando el balón atravesaba el aro y la canasta temblaba bajo su peso todavía suspendido en el aire. Dejarse llevar por un deseo de grandeza en mitad de todo eso no se hacía precisamente extraño, ni siquiera para un chico que parecía juzgarlo todo desde su eterna impasibilidad. Nada que ver con el furor uterino que se perdía entre las faldas y los pompones de sus animadoras —o las que vivían felices pensando que eran algo suyo—, ni con esa envidia perpleja en los ojos de rivales y compañeros que le fulminaban entre jugada y jugada. La culpa la tenían, más bien, aquellos bramidos de orangután a modo de ofensa que pretendían responsabilizarle de su gilipollez, del ridículo de sus protestas que le gastaban el nombre casi tanto como aquella panda de locas. Eran sus continuos desafíos en medio de la pista y dentro del mismo equipo, la tozudez de sus cagadas de principiante que, sin embargo, nunca le bajaban los humos.

Ni el resentimiento silencioso del resto de jugadores ni la admiración desbordada del estadio; nada de eso. A la hora de la verdad, solo Hanamichi Sakuragi le insultaba con todo el convencimiento de un imbécil redomado, irracional pero legítimo. Como la seguridad con la que, _de tanto en tanto_ , aquel payaso se ponía el disfraz de eficacia y se llevaba la respiración de toda la pista con intervenciones dignas de auténticos baloncestistas, y no de charlatanes novatos que proclamaban su falsa genialidad a los cuatro vientos. Y sus proezas se estaban volviendo ya tan asiduas que habían conseguido que el mismísimo Kaede Rukawa divagara sobre ellas.

En efecto, ¿qué pasaría, si durante esos cuarenta minutos que llevaban la misma camiseta, olvidaran toda la ojeriza que se tenían y empezaran a jugar como dos compañeros de verdad? Hasta ahora, el solo hecho de planteárselo había sido tan fantasioso como esperar que esa mata roja de pelo cerrara la boca algún día, aunque por mucho que solo se usara a Sakuragi para esa comparativa, la cabezonería venía por ambas partes. Pues aquel garrulo no se cansaba de soltar improperios, pero el otro al final sucumbía de igual manera, por muy apática que pudiera ser esta. El resultado acababa en un par de _criajos_ con la cabeza más cuadrada que el tablero de su preciadísimo baloncesto; demasiado obcecados en su inmadura rivalidad como para darse cuenta de que estaban empezando a admirarse por motivos diferentes, pero hacia la misma conclusión: la de que ya no podían seguir ignorando aquella posibilidad tan ambiciosa. Bueno, al menos Rukawa, y eso que era el mejor jugador de los dos y el que menor necesidad de perfección tenía. Aunque si había que confiar en que el cara de palo, más seco que una pasa, fuera el primero en abrir la boca…

Finalmente, aquella tarde Kaede decidió esperar a que todos se largaran y quedarse a solas con el otro alumno de primero. Ya estaba acostumbrado a entrenarse a horas intempestivas cuando ni los gatos rondaban por el instituto, pero la verdad que ese cabestro engreído también solía ser de los últimos en dejar el gimnasio libre y, después de muchos días con aquellas ideas en mente, Kaede tenía por fin la oportunidad de sacarle el tema allí en privado. El escenario parecía lo de menos, pero un lugar que tanto el uno como el otro habían hecho suyo no estaba mal para empezar... o algo así. En realidad era porque le venía a mano y tampoco iba perder tiempo calentándose la cabeza con otras cosas. Bastante se iba a caldear ya el ambiente.

—Eh, tú. —Le abordó sin más, justo después de que Hanamichi regresara al suelo tras un último rebote de los que estaba practicando frente a la canasta. Este lo miró con recelo, ojos entrecerrados, mientras le preguntaba, con toda esa amabilidad que tan cuidadosamente le tenía reservada, qué demonios quería.

Vaya, se había lanzado directo, pero a pesar de ser algo que llevaba rumiando desde hacía tanto, ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar a hablarlo y menos con una bomba de relojería como Hanamichi Sakuragi. Primero, porque las habilidades sociales de Rukawa no tenían la suficiente práctica como para centrarse en demasiadas cosas a la vez; y segundo, porque en fin… hablar no era lo suyo. A secas —muy apropiado—.

—¿Yo qué? ¡Di lo que tengas que decir, maldito Rukawa! ¿O es que se te ha olvidado? —gruñó el novato de turno, segundos después del extraño silencio de su interlocutor—. _¡Aaah!_ , ¡ya entiendo! —exclamó antes de señalarse a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar, todo orgulloso—. ¡Has venido a molestar al genio del equipo, _eeeh_! —Alargó las vocales con su característica teatralidad de iluso convencidísimo—. ¡Pues no pienso dejar que me distraigas! ¡Así que ya estás tardando en volverte a casa! ¡Que es la hora de dormir, inútil!

¿...Y seguro que todo esto valía la pena?

—Eh. —Kaede repitió en el mismo tono. Esta vez sonó a una exigencia en toda regla después de que el muy idiota hubiera decidido ignorarle para volver a lanzar a canasta.

Sakuragi se giró otra vez hacia Rukawa con cara de malas pulgas y el entrecejo a punto de estallar.

—¿Se puede saber qué cojones te pica a ti ahora?

—Pásamela.

Y así se le ocurrió empezar.

—¿Eh?

—Pásamela.

Inconmovible.

—¡Y una mierda! —bramó. Se agarró a la pelota con las dos manos, casi en un abrazo—. ¿Pero qué te has creído?, ¡estaba entrenándome yo!

—No me refiero a eso.

—¿Cómo?

—Me refiero a los partidos.

Hanamichi parpadeó y estuvo a punto de soltar el balón debido a la sorpresa.

—¿Qué ladras?

Rukawa le estaba clavando la mirada con demasiada seriedad. Y es que con eso dicho, ya no podía echarse atrás.

—Que me pases la pelota durante los partidos —concluyó, con la misma simpatía y elocuencia que lo había iniciado todo. Definitivamente, hablar no era lo suyo.

Tampoco supo cuántos minutos debieron de pasar desde que él mismo asimilara lo que acababa de expresar en voz alta de una vez por todas, pero para cuando volvió a poner toda su atención en la reacción de Sakuragi el volcán ya había estallado y con ello cualquier atisbo de conversación civilizada. Hasta los botes que dio la pelota al resbalar por sus manos salpicaron chispas de fuego a su alrededor.

_Se recomienda la huida inmediata a todo ser viviente apellidado Rukawa. Muchas gracias y buena suerte._

— _Síhombreyquémáspasartelapelotaaticreídodemierda._ —Con aquella manada de gritos apelotonados que escupió en menos de lo que Ayako tardaría en reprenderle con un golpe de abanico… Incluso alguien que no hubiera escuchado en toda su vida, habría ensordecido—. _Paraqueteluzcasdelantedetodosquétehaspensadoquemechupoeldedoquevoyadejarquelagentesepiensequesabeshaceralgo._ —Ensordecer a los sordos, sonaba demasiado poético para la cantidad de burradas atroces que aquel loco exaltado se había puesto a vomitar en un momento—. _Nosueñesqueniesosetedabiencontodoloqueduermesasquerosohijode…_

Rukawa se llevó el dedo meñique a la oreja y suspiró sin cambiar de expresión. No había sido una buena idea. ¿Qué se le iba a hacer?

—Déjate ya de tonterías.

—¡Repítelo si te atreves, cerdo!

—¡Que te dejes de una vez de tonterías! —replicó, ahora en un tono de voz tan alto como para rivalizar con el de Sakuragi. Este le taladró con unos ojos llameantes a juego con su pelo, todavía sin atender a más razones—. ¿No te cansas de que te llame idiota?

—¿Qué acabas de decir, desgraciado? ¿Es que hoy quieres irte calentito a la cama o qué te pasa? —exclamó, al tiempo que se acercaba a Rukawa y le agarraba del cuello de la camisa.

La ira le producía temblores por todo el cuerpo; sin embargo, aún no había hecho uso de la violencia, ni siquiera ante la persona que más le sacaba de quicio solo con existir —especialmente con existir—. A fin de cuentas, tanta disciplina deportiva le había hecho madurar un poco. Aunque nunca lo suficiente si se trataba de ese zorro mustio que no sabía estarse despierto en una puta aula y que ahora encima le venía con esas exigencias.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti, más bien? —le respondió Kaede, sin moverse un solo centímetro, ni para alejarlo de él. Al parecer, aquellas palabras consiguieron que Sakuragi saliera de aquel circo mental que se construía día a día y le escuchara de verdad—. ¿Cuándo vas a aterrizar y darte cuenta de que necesitas jugar conmigo?

—¿Que yo nece-?

—Para ganar —resaltó Rukawa. Su mirada fue lo bastante estremecedora como para que Hanamichi comprendiera lo que estaba pasando—. Los dos lo necesitamos.

—¡Lo único que yo necesito es darte la paliza de tu vida mientras al país entero le queda claro el potencial que guarda este genio!, ¿te enteras? —rugió a una distancia que ya habría podido quemarle. Curiosamente, a Rukawa le gustaba sentir las salpicaduras del fuego.

—Idiota… —volvió a hacer uso de la palabra estrella, de un modo que Sakuragi no le había escuchado nunca. Más descarnado, más incisivo—. Tú que eres casi un intruso, deberías estar agradecido. —Como si entonces quisiera decir _Qué inocente eres_ —. Me das pena.

La disciplina deportiva había aguantado muy bien el tipo. Sobre todo después de arrancarle sangre a Rukawa de un puñetazo que, en realidad, ya estaba tardando.

Cuando dejó de ser solo un puñetazo, y otro, y otro más, y otro con todos los nudillos, y otro desplomado en el suelo, y otro más fuerte con Sakuragi encima, cayó en la cuenta de que probablemente ya no se trataba de una rabieta de ingenuo resentido. Había tocado hueso. Quizá ése fuera el estilo de Kaede Rukawa en sociedad. Si quería decir algo y no sabía cómo, le echaba veneno. Así habría un resultado seguro, no en vano era uno de los jugadores más agresivos en la pista.

—¡Eres una basura! —gritaba el supuesto genio, sin frenar sus puños, como si fuera una máquina de matar que acababa de estropearse en el peor momento—. ¡Claro, porque así te llevas tú toda la gloria! ¡Porque así eres tú el que se ha hecho invencible! ¡Porque si lo reconoces tú primero, demuestras que te importa más todo esto que a mí! — _Todo esto_. El campeonato provincial, el campeonato nacional, el jugador número uno de Japón, el baloncesto, la victoria... _Todo esto_.

Rukawa, que hasta entonces no había hecho nada para impedir los golpes, detuvo la mano de Sakuragi y antes de que pudiera asimilarlo, le dobló el brazo detrás de la espalda y lo placó en el suelo, ahora con las posiciones cambiadas. Tuvo que derrochar una energía titánica para retenerle, aunque fuera unos segundos, y cuando logró doblegarle también la otra mano, le miró por fin desde arriba.

—No. No te cansas de que te llame idiota.

Y ya estaban lo bastante cerca como para empezar a preocuparse, pero definitivamente, él tenía razón y Sakuragi no se cansaba, porque al tener las dos manos inmovilizadas, el muy burro optó por usar lo único que le quedaba libre, la cabeza —irónico al ser su recurso más conocido— y alzarla a toda velocidad, como un resorte, para placar frente con frente. Algo que lógicamente consiguió desorientar a Rukawa, pero no solo a Rukawa, no si perder el equilibrio y rebotar contra los labios de Sakuragi también era competencia del propio Sakuragi, y todo apuntaba a que sí lo era. Incluso, si al terminar otra vez con la nuca en el suelo, aún no asimilaba qué cojones estaba pasando. Incluso si el primer acto reflejo le instaba a sujetarse de la camisa de Rukawa para apartarlo. Y podría haberlo hecho, pero obviando que la fuerza de este tampoco se quedara atrás, los dos se hallaban colosalmente aturdidos. La diferencia era que el que estaba ahora encima lo había empezado todo, así que también lo acabaría.

Le besó, por supuesto. Mejor dicho, retuvo el beso. Se abalanzó ante lo que tenía delante como hacía con todo lo que quería conseguir, por muy idiota que _esto_ fuera. Al principio sintió los esfuerzos asqueados del pelirrojo por impedir aquel suceso abominable; suceso que de todas maneras ya había pasado y continuaba pasando sobre su boca, sobre su respiración, sobre su asfixia cada vez más rabiosa, más hambrienta. Rukawa barrió con todo lo que encontró hasta que finalmente lo que encontró fue la respuesta de Sakuragi en forma de lengua, desbocada, resbaladiza y caliente. Se dedicó a engullirla, a restregarla contra la suya mientras se quemaba con el fuego que él había provocado, y llegó un punto en que los jadeos se escucharon con más intensidad que cualquiera de los graznidos ofendidos del puto genio. Ahí el puto genio debió de asustarse, pero no fue el único. Solo el primero en demostrarlo.

Sakuragi rompió el contacto y apartó al otro chico para levantarse con el horror bañando su rostro. Rukawa le habría mirado desde el suelo conforme recuperaba el aliento por los dos, de no ser porque Hanamichi enseguida le dio la espalda en tanto seguía respirando como un náufrago recién llegado a la orilla. Por muy exagerada que sonora la comparación, lo cierto es que sentía que, por primera vez, le llegaba oxígeno a la sangre. Toda la sangre que le había sacado a Rukawa a puñetazos, toda la sangre que este se había cobrado de todas maneras entre sus dientes.

Brutos, animales, testarudos. No se daban tregua ni cuando uno de los dos bajaba la guardia por un momento. Si no gritaban, murmuraban. Si no decían nada, chistaban. Si Rukawa dejaba de pensar en el baloncesto, era solo para insultar a Sakuragi. Si Sakuragi dejaba de adorar a Haruko, era solo para odiar a Rukawa. Así que a decir verdad, eso era lo que les faltaba. A decir verdad, ahora que lo habían hecho, comerse los morros después de una pelea, o durante, o antes, o lo que fuera, se veía tan perturbador, como inevitable.

—Eh —repitió, esa vez en un reclamo grave, y para cuando se hubo puesto también en pie, Sakuragi ya había vuelto a clavarle los ojos.

Puramente revelador para dos extremos tan diferentes.


End file.
